


Yes, Counselor

by Doot Fucker (fakery_way)



Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Doggy Style, Edging, Fellatio, Footjob, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Canon, Tags May Change, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakery_way/pseuds/Doot%20Fucker
Summary: Counselor Elliott Swann nervously awaits his transferral to Mars, to interrogate Betruger about the absurdly high accident rates during his experiments.His usual bodyguard had backed away at the mention of the red planet, so he has to seek out a new one. This new bodyguard seems to want more than to protect Swann, however.This fic contains cismale Swann and a transmale Campbell, pre-bottom surgery.
Relationships: Jack Campbell/Elliott Swann
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how AO3 works so any suggestions w/ tagging would be immensely helpful! I'm not very familiar with many fetish terms either.
> 
> I haven't played Doom 3 in ages either so the dynamic is probably ooc but I just wanted to get Campbell fucked silly.

I didn't particularly want things to get this serious, but Betruger has left the UAC no choice.  
His recklessness in teleportation research has lead to an exceedingly high accident rate in the Mars Delta Labs - a rate so high it seems like attempted genocide. No other research facility has reported anything quite like this. Yet he seems to think all is well.

The UAC Board of Directors requested that I leave for Mars at the earliest opportunity. I packed my things first thing this morning, and am now awaiting their next move. I imagine I was going to depart sometime over the coming weeks.  
I was stern with them, requesting another bodyguard, since my old one dropped out at hearing the word Mars.   
I don't know what could be out there, though I'm sure Betruger has some marines under his command. Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

A new bodyguard was soon assigned. Jack Campbell. Male. 33. He had a somewhat cherubic face with round features, and platinum blond hair. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were from the grainy ID photo. I was to meet him in person tonight, to decide if he was the right bodyguard for me.

Campbell arrived in casual military garb. He smirked at me, scratching his head somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm here for counselor Elliott Swann?" He said in a clear, yet dark breathy voice. He looked more youthful in person, with his healthy and fit body. He was just a couple inches taller than I. "The UAC sent me."  
"Jack Campbell, correct?"   
"At your service."   
"You're a bit smaller than I imagined." I huffed. "Come on in."   
"It's a nice place, but is Counselor Swann here?" Jack pestered.   
"Are you teasing me or are you actually asking?" I questioned, slowly turning around.

  
 _He backed me up into the wall, an arm perched over my head, and his face way too close._ _  
_ _"Which would you like me to do more?" He purred._

"Oh, are you actually Counselor Swann? My bad, you just weren't what I was expecting." 

Hastily, I turned around, adjusting my glasses. Why had I just imagined that?

"Everything okay?"  
"Yes, just a little nervous about this whole debacle."   
"Yeah, me too. I've never had to go to Mars before."   
"Oh really? Are you a greenhorn by any chance?"   
"Looks are deceiving for both of us, Swann." Jack said in a husky voice. "Nah, I've been bodyguarding for ten years, freelance in a way. I've been to Saturn, and the moon, of course. Never Mars. But the things I hear from my marine buddies up there doesn't ease my nerves one bit. Whatever ol' Betty's up to there needs to be stopped."   
I tried to stifle my laugh, yet the attempt was futile.   
"Betty? Is that what you and your cronies call that piece of work?"

Jack grinned again, giving me a nudge and crossing his arms. I recomposed myself, hoping to turn back to the serious matter, though the humourous nickname was now stuck in my head.

"Let's get back to business Campbell. I want to know what you can offer me that no other bodyguard can."

  
_"Hah, I can offer you lots, Swannie." The blond growled, placing his hands on his belt._

Goodness gracious, Swann; what's gotten into you? I haven't had such brainrot in months.

"Well, I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat, and can utilise many different types of weapons. Long range, short range. But I'm bestowed with being one of the few trusted to utilise the BFG 9000."  
"BFG 9000." I mused. "That's the UAC's controversial bio-plasma weapon, am I right?"   
"Yep, the Bio Force Generator. Big. Fucking. Gun."

 _Oh, I can show you a Big Fucking Gun, you bimbo_ \- my horny thoughts were screaming. My sex drive was going berserk in the presence of this ripe, blond male.

"Check it out - to prevent it hurting me, I have an implant on the back of my neck. Touch it." Jack urged, turning around.  
I deftly touched the area indicated to, and reeled back at the feel of a hard bar under his skin, causing Jack to laugh.   
"They'll have to put one in you if you take me on as your bodyguard."   
I grimaced, causing him to laugh again.

* * *

The bodyguard quite liked this counselor guy already. He'd already sensed that his mere presence was having an effect on the larger man.  
Jack decided that he would play with him.

He gave Elliott his references and resume over dinner. The counselor had eagerly invited him to eat, and so they dined over a delectable roast chicken.  
Jack confidently answered any questions Elliott had for him. Without suspicion, the blond had removed his shoes, with the plan to tease his cohort with his feet.

Elliott held his composure well at the first few rubs, merely taking a moment to adjust his glasses, or to flick to another sheet. But after a while, he begun to crack. He'd let a dark, husky moan escape from his lips, body tensing up. Jack wasn't quitting until Elliott submitted, and that didn't take too long.

The counselor had done his best to resist, yet Jack had him right where he'd wanted. Huffing, sweating, and grunting as the bodyguard's foot massaged his aching rock. But he'd been playing along with Jack's little game. It was time to flip the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was having the same lewd thoughts as myself, it seemed.   
As I ran through his papers, he'd began toying with me, rubbing my erection with his foot and toes, through his sock. He barely cracked a smile as he played with me, pretending that he wasn't doing anything, but occasionally an arousing bite of his bottom lip seeped through. I acted alongside him, to the best of my ability, though it was hard to keep my focus. I let myself slip once or twice, and he didn't seem to notice.

I reached my breaking point finally, pushing him off with a heavy groan, sweat dripping down my forehead. Leaning on my table, I glared at him, telling him wordlessly that playtime was over.   
I stormed over to him, and all he managed to muster was a sheepish grin.

"I think we both know what you really came here for..." I hissed, placing my foot on his seat, between his legs.   
Grabbing him by his hair, I pushed his pretty little face into my crotch. "I wouldn't usually act this way, but meeting you has really turned something inside of me on."

Jack merely laughed, and trailed his hand teasingly up my thigh until it came to my zipper. Without hesitation, he unsheathed my engorged cock, and got down to business sucking me off.

I held him firmly at his jawline, guiding him into sucking me the way I wanted him to.

The bimbo hummed as he worked, clearly enjoying his current task.   
"Can't believe a bodyguard would let himself go at the sight of another man's cock." I spat, forcing him to go faster.

I felt Jack's lips form a smile, and he moaned, though choked as my head forcefully hit the back of his throat. He's got good control of his gag reflex, it seems.

Pulling at his hair again, I bent over, thrusting myself with slow, yet harsh movements as I got closer and closer to orgasm. I angled my hips upward when my head hit the back of his throat.   
Jack seemed to want to swallow my cum, yet I pushed him off, instead finishing over his once perfect face.

I stumbled, putting my foot back on the ground, catching my breath. That was intense for me, I couldn't imagine how intense it was for him.

Clearly dazed, Jack was taking heaving breaths, his hands limp at his sides.   
He laughed, wiping the saliva from his lips and pushing himself up to his feet.

"Not what I was expecting from a lawyer described as meek and cowardly." He said as he stumbled.   
"Is that what the board says about me?"   
Jack chuckled, biting his lip and bringing his hands to my jaw. "It is, but I don't believe a thing they say."

Graciously, he tugged me into a surprisingly delicate, yet passionate kiss. He huffed, his hot breath filling my mouth, as he drifted off.

"Thanks for the cock." He said darkly.   
I retaliated, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him back towards me. "I didn't say you'd finished with it."

Intimidation flickered in his eyes for a moment, yet that was quickly taken over by intense excitement.

"Give me more then. I want it."

A smile cracked unto my lips. I hadn't played with someone this feisty before. Time to try something new.

"Good to hear. I hope you're ready to work for it."   
"Jack Campbell at your service sir."

Tonight was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they fuck. Several times.  
> Its gross tho and I'm not sorry. I can't write sex for shit.

Jack was eager to tease and please. He didn't want to reveal his body to me yet, but I figured it was all a part of his modest act. I could oogle his torso with ease through the skin tight khaki tee that adorned him. A four pack, a delectable pair of thick, juicy pecs, and strong, muscular shoulders. Every time I went to take the shirt off, he playfully pushed me away, rubbing his thighs together.   
While he was still fully clothed, I was only left with my glasses. I was stark naked. My body wasn't anything spectacular. Quite the opposite. Though, Jack seemed to love massaging my hairy stomach and chest, kissing and sucking my tits too. I suppose I was ideal for one looking for a bear or daddy...

"You like what you see?" Jack purred as I rubbed my head against his armpit.   
"I just wish I could see more." I replied. "You're being rather tight, only letting me see your pits."   
"Saving the best bits til last."

He squinted as I came for the second time, coating the side of his jaw and his shaven pit with my seed.

I pulled his body close to mine, and brushed my lips against his neck. I'd forgotten about the implant, and flinched when my lips touched it, causing Jack to laugh. I groped at his shirt, and I noticed he actually seemed a little uncomfortable.   
I relaxed my hold, placing my hand on his stomach. "Something bothering you?" I asked.   
"Ah, hehehe... I'm having second thoughts, that's all." He whispered.   
"I suppose it is getting late. I shouldn't have kept you."   
"Its not your fault. I was the one who lead you on."   
"You... You haven't actually came yet though, have you? Don't you want me to finish you off at least?"

He let me cup my hand over his crotch, though he flinched, and tugged at my arm.

"I wouldn't want you to be disappointed with what's down there..." Jack murmured.   
"I don't have to look if you just want me to get you off."   
Jack didn't reply, though he let go of my arm and allowed me to snake my hand into his trousers.   
"Nnah..." He whimpered, squeezing his thighs together as my hand advanced further towards the middle, my fingers grazing against his wet boxers. "You sure about this?"   
"Of course I am." I told him, kissing his jaw. "Whatever's down there won't put me off. You've shown me a good time, now I'm going to show you one too."   
"Whatever you say, counselor." Jack said in a somewhat unamused voice.

Admittedly, I fumbled around at first. I'd never pleasured a transman before.   
I played close attention to Jack's reactions, and eventually, I learnt that positioning my fingers in a V shape and squeezing them together around his engorged cock caused him to breathe heavily, and move his hips to the rhythm of my rubs. When he threw his head back as my touch got harder, I placed my other hand firmly around his throat. He was enjoying himself tremendously.

I began to grind myself against him, my dick pushed in the space between his thigh and his buttocks. I think the both of us were surprised at how quickly I'd gotten hard again.

"Fuck, Swann..."Jack gasped, feebly squeezing his thighs together. "I can't take much more."   
I chuckled darkly. I had an idea. "Whatever you say, greenhorn."

Jack yelped as I pushed him face down onto my bed, yet he made no attempt nor indication that he wanted me to let him go.   
My hand was free of his trousers, and now I was using it to torture his begging parts. Grazing my fingers down the crack of his buttocks, and over his slit, then back up again, Jack fidgeted, his ass swaying from side to side.

"So much for meek and cowardly, hm?" I uttered.   
"Nguhh... You gonna f-fuck me or not?"   
I aggressively smacked my hand over his crotch, and rubbed him hard. Jack bit his lip, and cringed, hands clawing at the duvet.   
"I thought you were at my service, Campbell."   
"I-I am, sir... Nh!"

Jack was panting and pressing his legs together again, trembling as I stroked him harder. I couldn't tell if that was his actual reaction, or if he was just putting on a show. I decided it was almost time to give him what he wanted.

"Pants down, soldier." I commanded to the best of my ability.   
"Y-yes sir."

I let Jack undo his belt and pull his camo print trousers down to his knees, returning to his previous position. He'd kept his red boxers on, however. I wasn't going to rush him if he didn't feel ready yet.

"Ah, fuck yeah..." He seethed as I began to rub my dick against his clothed slit.   
"You've been waiting for that all night, haven't you?"   
"Ah hah... It feels pretty big."   
"I'm sure you won't be disappointed. You've been working hard for it."   
"I want it so bad..."   
"Keep working then, soldier. You've gotta earn it."

Jack's crotch was glistening wet with his love juices, and he couldn't stop moaning softly with every hard push against his slit or head.

"Swann, I wanna cum." He begged, squeezing his thighs tighter. "I-I need to cum. I think I might explode if I don't."   
He was reaching his breaking point. I could see he was exhausted. It was finally time for him to get fucked.

I pulled him upright, and awkwardly pulled his boxers down. Jack was weak, moaning at every little touch.   
I lay on my back, and got him to sit on my cock. He let out a relieved sigh as I entered him. He'd been waiting all night for this.

"S-so big..." He slurred, gently moving his hips about. "Fuck me Swann."   
"I thought you were working for me, soldier." I huffed.   
Jack chuckled under his breath. "Ha... Haha... I like you Swann. I've never had anyone play with me like you have before."   
"It's my pleasure. Though, we'll have to get back to the original matter once we're finished."   
"I know. I know... Just let me concentrate on this now, 'kay? I'm losing control of myself here. I can't think..."

It took Jack a few moments to find a way of efficiently sliding himself up and down my shaft. He could barely support his weight. I at least helped to support him by placing my hands on his hips.   
I'd left him a quivering, sex-crazy mess.

We moaned together as our rhythm synced. I made Jack take it slow - I still wasn't done torturing him. Though, I did let him have a few quick, hard thrusts in between slow-paced segments. I didn't want him to get bored of me.

"You're huge..." Jack uttered, placing a hand on the bulge my dick made in his stomach. "Would you believe me if I said you're my first?"   
"I would have thought lots of men have tried to wreck you."   
"Ah... They have. I just never let them."   
"Scared of what they'd think?"   
"Uh huh..."

Jack was exhausted at this point. I could see he'd slowed down, almost to a stop. It was time for me to take over.

"At ease, soldier." I hushed, pushing him down into doggy style.   
"Ah, y-yes sir..."

He moaned at every single thrust, and deeper into his entrance I went. He was clawing at the duvet in such a pathetic manner, I almost felt sorry for him.   
God, he was sopping wet. My legs and crotch were soaked.

"Ahh... Ahh... I'm gonna cum, Swann." Jack huffed. "Please go faster..."   
"You cum at my command, soldier." I hissed, pulling at his hair.

He bit his lip, and grinned. He was having the time of his life. I'd never had such a gorgeous, sexy man begging for pleasure from me before. It was a huge turn on. I was extremely close myself, but I'd had an idea at the sight of his ripe, pink anus in front of me.

"A-ah, Swann!" Jack gasped as I pushed my head into his tight butthole. "You were saying I was feisty!"   
"How is that?" I hushed, slowly pushing myself further inside.   
"Ngahhh... Feels real good, but I won't cum if you do that..."   
"That's the point, Campbell. You can only cum at my command, remember?"   
He shut his eyes, and relaxed his body. "Y-yes sir." He stammered.   
"Good lad."

I pressed his head down into the covers as I thrusted harder and harder. I could see he was using one of his own hands to touch his dick.   
Jack growled and moaned, until I finally unloaded inside of his ass.   
His legs shivered, and clamped together tighter, his privates red and glistening wet.

"I thought you said you wouldn't cum?"   
"A-ah, I didn't mean to..." Jack mumbled, sitting up and continuing to rub his cock. "Oh god, oh fuck..."   
He flinched as I grabbed him, covering his mouth and holding him close and tight.   
"I'm not done with you yet." I hissed, my fingers trickling down his stomach, all the way down to his entrance. "You won't cum without my permission again."

My fingers were in his mouth, and my other hand grazed his privates lightly. He twitched when I touched his sensitive head, and whimpered.   
He moaned my name as I teased his lips and entrance, stretching him open.

"I'm gonna be sore after you're done with me." He gasped, as finally, my fingers went inside.   
I pumped them in and out, though not too far in just yet.

Jack let out a relieved sigh as I finally pushed the length of my index and middle fingers into him, as well as my dick back into his ass. As I pumped in and out again, he'd let out a soft whine at certain intervals, letting me know that I was hitting the good stuff.

"It really doesn't bother you?" He managed to ask as our bodies moved in sync.   
"Well, I wouldn't be doing any of this to you if it did." I replied, kissing his shoulder.

I took a moment to look over at my bedside clock. It read 1:43 am. We'd been fucking for a good few hours. A few more couldn't hurt.

Jack held me tight, whimpering and trembling more and more until he'd had his second orgasm. I felt my hand get wetter, and he let out a long, stifled moan.

"I-I forgot..." He murmured, looking back at me with guilty eyes.   
"I think we're past that, now."

Lying down, I flipped him onto his back, and buried my cock into his cervix. Jack whined, and pushed his shirt down, in a poor attempt to cover his modesty.   
He just let me have my way with him, only twitching, gasping, and whining when my head hit that sweet spot inside. He tensed up,

"A-ah, Swann, slow down, please..." He begged as I fucked him harder and faster.   
"You're going to cum for me whether you like it or not." I hissed in his ear.   
Jack tried to roll over and escape, yet he was far too weak to even try.   
"S-Swann, please... I-I think I'm gonna..."   
"That's what I want you to do."   
"N-no, you don't understand, I-!"

Jack pressed his legs together, and bit his thumb. He was trying to control his next orgasm, I was sure of it.

"Who's your boss?" I ordered.   
"A-ah, y-you..."   
"And who's your daddy?"   
"Ngh, y-you..."   
"That's right. So you do as your boss, and your daddy, says. Got it?"   
"Y-yes sir..."   
"So when you're ready, cum for me."

Clawing at the bedsheets, Jack's face crumpled up. He was still trying to control himself, it seemed, but he let himself go most times when my dick hit his G-spot, indicated by a soft groan and a more relaxed facial expression.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet hit my crotch. It was not cum. Jack had covered his face with embarrassment.   
I felt bad; my bodyguard had pissed on me during sex. No wonder he was begging me to stop.

"A-are you okay?" I mustered, imagining that he didn't want to talk to me.

No response. I pulled myself out of him, and sat at the other end of my bed.

"Jack."   
"Y-yes, counselor." He murmured, crawling towards me.

He clambered on top of me, and sat on my dick, a sweet, soft moan escaping from his lips.

"Finishing the job." He said with a sly grin.

All part of an act again, I think.


End file.
